Soul Eater: The Devils' Daughter
by Hb2productions
Summary: She gazed up into the sky now in awe, almost completely forgetting about the predicament that had happened with her father just a few moments ago. "Wow…it's…beautiful, who knew the moon could be such a magnificent thing in the night sky?" She paused for a moment. "Maybe the moon will look even more beautiful in the Earth realm." From then on, she knew what she was destined to do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Underworld Realm

"You don't understand Father; I refuse to do this any longer! I don't want this!" The girl shouted. "I have no interest as to what you 'want', daughter, I am only interested in what is good for this realm."

"This realm is strong enough on its own; it doesn't need more power to rely on!" The young girl's voice boomed within her chest. "There can never be not enough power, daughter. When you are wise enough, you will soon understand."

"You aren't listening, Father! If you take away any more of the innocent lives in all these worlds, there will be nothing but desolate wastelands and broken societies all across the universe! Bonds will be shattered with allies, hatred will overcome all, and entire civilizations will crumble into nothingness if we don't stop!" The pale-skinned child would not stop her rant. Emotions swirling into a hurricane of force were building up inside her at a rapid pace. "I do not give a damn about other civilizations! I only care about those in this very world, I want the best for my kingdom and I will not stop building it up until the ends of time prevent me from doing so! If I do not continue my reign over different nations, our own world could be taken over easily. Do you want that to happen, daughter?"

"Please, Father…hear me…we are not doing this in a way that is humanely acceptable, couldn't you for once loosen your tight grip on our economic success and focus more on the conflicts concerning your people inside our economy? You spend so much time thinking about yourself and others outside of our community than your own kind-"

"Daughter!" He screamed louder than she could ever imagine. "I am not having this conversation with you any longer! You will obey my commands or else suffer the consequences that follow, and you know how much I despise punishing my own kin."

The child's brow furrowed and her fists clenched into balls as she looked up to her father. "You and I both know that is not true." She hissed with a great amount of confidence. "You'd go out of your way to hurt anyone that stands in your path, regardless if it is your own offspring." The words spilled out from her mouth like they had been bottled up for years. The girls' father slowly turned towards her, his darkened red eyes began to burn into her own narrowed orbs. "Leave my chambers, daughter…"

"But Father!-" She was cut off short. "I order you to leave this instant! I will not stand here and take this horrid attitude from my own daughter! This discussion is over; I do not wish to see you for the rest of the evening. You will follow my mission respectfully like the reverent daughter I raised you to be." He quickly turned away, not wanting to even look at her any longer. In shock and disappointment, she departed from her father's chamber, not before hearing him mutter his few last words: "You'd think my own daughter would be grateful for the powers she has been granted…you will soon appreciate all that I do for you."

The girls' head was hung low, her eyes lingering on the tiled floors as she made her way down the long corridor. The once lit emotions and high temper was put out by her fathers' strict almost immediately. Oh, how she wished she could have the same attitude all the time. She only ever lost it and pushed the limits of her boundaries once in a blue moon. A thought struck her brain almost as he quick as her father put her in her place. She immediately stopped where she was in the hallway and lifted her hung head. She looked up at one of the large windows lining the entire hallway. "Once in a blue moon…" She said quietly to herself.

Outside the window in the dark, almost black sky, a red moon circled in the sky. It was a beautiful red-orange hue, the same color as the girls' eyes. The moon was rarely ever seen by the residents of the household where the father and daughter resided in, let alone a red moon. This was a once-in-a-lifetime phenomenon that might not ever occur again in the young girls' lifetime. "Father is too occupied to notice anything that could possibly happen to me…" She whispered to herself, now feeling hurt that her father would be the kind of person to think such a thing.

She gazed up into the sky now in awe, almost completely forgetting about the predicament that had happened with her father just a few moments ago. "Wow…it's…beautiful, who knew the moon could be such a magnificent thing in the night sky?" She paused for a moment. "Maybe the moon will look even more beautiful in the Earth realm."

Her thin lips widened as well as her eyes. "This…this is my chance to make a difference in this world, I-I can do great things! I can do what is right for the innocent!" She thought to herself. Overwhelmed with pure joy and excitement, she jolted down the corridor with a burning spark of determination. She raced out the extravagant homestead, leaving all her old memories behind for possibly the last time. She halted at the golden gates guarding the back of her home. This was it. She turned back to her home once more. "I'm sorry Father…I will not let you take over the innocent souls of any realm any longer." She climbed over the fence with ease, landing on the soft earth below her. "Especially not Earth realm." She ran down the hillside from where her home was built upon. The guards were usually out at this time of night, but luckily they were only surrounding the premises in the front of the mansion, letting her have a chance to slip away into the night without being noticed.

She made it to the end of the hill where the street started. Thank goodness she lived in a place with such perfectly kept roads, or else she would have idea where she was at this point. She had never once left the mansion on her own terms, only when her father permitted her to do so or to go fetch something for in in town. The sidewalk she stood on was dimly lit by the street light above her head. She looked all around her to absorb her surroundings. Everyone knew perfectly well that the streets were not so safe after dark. Usually all the felons and criminals were out and about, prowling the streets, breaking into stores and homes, causing trouble in dark alleyways, the list was limitless.

However, this did not faze her in the slightest. She was too audacious and in some cases careless to even thinks about the dangers that lurk in the shadows, especially in her own town. Maybe she pushed the envelope when it came to her own safety, but she was brought up by her father to not be afraid of anything, or else anybody could take advantage of you in your most venerable state.

She stayed in the darkness, lurking in the shadows like a vigilante. It was the safest route to not getting caught by any unlawful criminal; after all it would only waste her time.

She planned a mental route to her 'second home' as she liked to call it, where a loyal and trustworthy accomplice was usually waiting for her. When she gets there, she would seek help from her good friend and ask him for assistance in her getaway. She dodged past streets without a second thought, recognizing the names on the street signs and following them to the address. Within minutes, she came to a driveway with the numbers '723' written on the mailbox. She walked up to the door, looking onto the windows that were covered by thick curtains. She could tell that all the lights were off, however, as the whole house was darkened black. Her friend must have been asleep by now.

She prayed that someone would hear her knocking at the door. She pulled the silver knocker hanging from the blood red door and knocked three times. She waited for a moment to listen for any shuffling movements coming from inside. She lifted the knocker once more to knock, but was stopped by the sound of chains unlocking and the doorknob turning. The door swung open, startling the girl since she did not hear any footsteps coming to the front door. A tall figure stood in the doorway, covered completely in darkness. A shadow silhouetted behind the towering figure from the moonlight, giving a small sliver of light ability to drape itself over the face of the figure. Silver eyes were seen from the light source, staring into the skull of the girl.

"May I help you, Stella?" The boy said, his words were modulated but softly spoken. The familiar voice that she had not heard in a long time was music to her ears. The girl could not help but smile at her companion that she had known for nearly her entire life. "Damien, a pleasure to see you again." She said in a sweet tone, almost in a sing-song voice. "It's been too long. May I please come in? There are some issues I wish to discuss with you, it's rather urgent." She said in a lower tone, changing her voice drastically. Without another word, Damien stepped out of the way to let her into his household. "What's happened? Is everything okay?" He asked and flicked on a light on the wall.

"It's my father again…" she hesitated before saying that. She looked up at the taller boy. He had grown much bigger than when she last saw him. A mop of messy brown hair was scattered across his head, hanging below his forehead and coming down to his neck. It was strewn across his face in an uneven manner, covering his nearly sparkling eyes. A neutral expression was plastered on his mouth, which usually stayed there all the time. Damien was never one to feel emotion that often. Going 'with the flow' and succumbing to the norm was much more of his cup of tea than anything.

"Oh? And what could he be up to now?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on anymore lights than the one in the foyer. Stella sat down in the living area on one of the sofas covered with plastic, which made an irritating squeaking noise as she sat down. "I'm afraid he's been up to no good lately. As of right now he's planning on sending his recruits to the Earth realm to take over the human race." Tenseness and animosity surged through her veins again. "I don't want him to take over another innocent race because of his selfish charisma. Not after his last bout with those in the Quantum realm." Stella heard the burner be turned on in the other room where Damien was, most likely making tea.

"I see, but isn't your father just doing his job? It is his soul purpose in life, is it not? Besides, it's not like he has any other life he can go to."

"No other life? What about his family? His friends? Even though all of the ones he once trusted and cared for have either become his enemies or have turned on his ruthless behavior, he still has my mother and I, not to mention his five hundred other minions and 'children' as he would call them."

Stella slumped back into the seat cushions, regretting bringing up such a subject concerning her father. He's always made the excuse that he does care for them, and would spend time with them, only if he wasn't as busy. She knew that was a lie from the moment he said it. You'd think he'd have respect for the only beings that would actually care if gods forbid something happened to us, but no, all he sees us as are alibies and moral supporters, nothing more.

"I just want him to focus more on his personal life than his work…" She said in a small voice, feeling distressed.

Damien walked into the room with a painted food platter lined with a tea kettle and two china teacups. "Chamomile?" Stella asked. He nodded and poured the tea into the two cups. "Two lumps of sugar?" Damien asked. "One is fine, please." She said and heaved a sigh. "This should help calm your nerves. You seem very tense, Stella. Just relax and take it easy."

He took a sip of his tea and sat down across from Stella. "How could he be so calm all the time? It's not natural. Tea is the ultimate remedy for any situation to him." She stared into the cup in her hands, hesitant on drinking it.

"Now…" said Damien, setting down the saucer and small cup on the coffee table in front of him. Stella's head shot up attentively. "I know you are not the person to come over here so late at night just to rant to me about your father. You are much too busy for that sort of thing. So, my question is, what is the true reason you came here?"

Damn, he was good. He can see right through anyone. Stella stuttered at his question. His piercing eyes staring unemotionally at her were not helping. Closing her eyes and putting down her teacup, she inhaled deeply. "Damien, I need you to come with me to the Earth realm to make sure all is well with the innocent humans living there. I need you to be my partner for protecting their world."

Her eyes opened, expecting to see a surprised expression on the boys' face. There was no change in his expression. "You see, without us there, the civilians that live there will have no chance at defending themselves from my father when he begins taking over. We need to warn them before this invasion." She straightened out her face and looked at her friend with similar eye contact, although not having the same effect as him. After a good moment or two of determined staring, Damien spoke up.

"Okay. Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going then."

He shot up from his seat, putting the dishes away in the sink. "Wait, w-wait, what? You're just going to immediately accept this proposition without any discussion?" She said dumbfounded, turning around in her chair to watch as Damien put away their cups. "Well you said you needed help. You are my friend, and as good friend should normally do, I am here to assist you in whatever you may need." He looked around at her. "After all, we were partners for nearly five years after we met." A cheeky little grin made its' way upon his lips as he looked at her. Stella mirrored his smile, getting off the couch. "Wonderful."

And with that, she bounded off the couch and ran outside. "I'll be waiting outside, hurry up and be sure to pack a clean pair of underwear!"

The front door slammed shut as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damien came out about 5 minutes later with a traveling backpack slung around his shoulder. He had changed out of his sleepwear and changed into more proper clothing. "Jeez Damien, did you pack a weeks' worth of survival implements in there?" Stella asked sarcastically. "You didn't bring anything? We could be staying there for who knows how long; don't you think it's best to have just brought something as little as a toothbrush with you?"

She groaned at her friend's lecturing. "Hey, this was a last-minute decision making moment for me, cut me some slack. It isn't that big of a deal anyway." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. One of her hands lifted up and she snapped her fingers twice. Her hands opened up, palms up. A swirling hole of red and black matter appeared almost instantly over her hand, dropping a sack into her hand, as if burping it out. The portal closed after she had the brown knapsack slipped around her shoulders. "I hate you for having belongings that have the physical ability to manifest from thin air and come to you instantaneously."

"Don't hate me, hate the wormholes. I just open them up and whatever I think of will automatically come to me, no matter where they are." Her sly grin crept up to her face and she tightened the straps on her arms. "Come." I ordered and pointed over to the pavement in the street, barely noticeable from the lack of light. We both stood at the end of the sidewalk, staring blankly at the street before them. "Do you have a knife or anything sharp for that matter?" Stella asked. Damien pulled out a Swiss army knife from his back pocket and handed it to her. Stella took the tool slowly, uneager to commence with the ritual.

"You know Stella, we don't have to go this way. We can go back to your place. You have a portal to each of the realms, right? We'll just sneak our way back in, and hop through the Earth realm hole. It'll be quicker that way." Damien tried coaxing her into going the safer and more efficient route to get to the new realm. "No. This way is better, I would never go back there if I had the choice. I couldn't bare the sight of my Father catching me traveling into different realms without his permission. Plus, I don't like taking the easy way out of things."

She popped the small blade out of its covering and looked at the gleaming edge. "Whatever you say, Stella. I'm just an onlooker."

Damien shrugged and watched carefully as the thin blade ran along the underside of Stella's hand, dark blood oozing out of the cut. "Crap!" She hissed. "Don't cut too deep, you don't want another new scar." He said, growing more concerned. "It doesn't hurt, I just don't want the blood to stain my clothes." She said reassuringly, rolling up her sleeves as the garnet-colored liquid dripped down her wrists. She wiped the excess blood from the knife onto her pants and lifted her hand over the black pavement. Letting the blood drip from her hand to the street ground, she formed a small circle at the very edge of the driveway. "Look, there's still time to go back. The chances of the portal opening for us are very slim, Stella. How do you know this will even work out and it won't just be a waste of time?" Stella ignored her friend and continued with the ritual. After the blood droplets were arranged in a neat circular pattern, she wiped the blood on her hand on her pants once again. "Look here, Damien." Damien's attention was caught by a necklace being pulled from around Stella's neck. "Remember this?" She asked, holding a pendant delicately between her fingers. "The necklace? Who could forget?" He asked rhetorically as he eyed the golden circular jewelry piece around Stella's neck as she held it. Inside the golden ring was an upside down star, shaping the necklace pendant into a pentagram.

He could sense the concentration Stella was putting into her thoughts. He head suddenly lifted up, her eyelids closed, and began tracing the pentagram shape in midair with her pointer finger. Under her breath she was chanting a spell. Although many would not be able to comprehend what she was muttering, Damien had seen her commence in silent spells for far too many years already, which made it easy for him to understand her words.

"Deduc me in locum quem volueris ,

Sume ignem de loco ad quem .

Elegi mihi in mundo ,

Ad meam hic te iubeo."

The language was Latin, Damien concluded, and could figure out exactly what she was saying. The chant translated roughly to:

"Bring me to the place I so desire,

Take me away from the place from where I tire.

Bring me to the world of my choice,

To here I command you with my voice."

She repeated these phrases three times, and when she ended her last line, her eyes shot open. Instead of her normal red eye color, however, her entire eyeballs were white, glowing like headlights. The extreme light coming from her eyes was nothing compared to the large, gaping portal opening up right in front of them at their feet. A swirling vortex consisting of pitch black nothingness traveled downwards, seeming to go on forever, fading into a blue hue at the furthest point of possible vision.

Stella's eyes flipped over to their normal color as she blinked. "Woah…" She muttered, swaying back and forth. "Phew, that was kind of draining, I admit." Catching her in his arms before she toppled over, Damien held her steady on her feet. "We better get going now, not sure how long this portal will hold up." Said Stella as she held onto Damien's shoulder for support.

"You ready?" They both locked eyes, giving each other a nod of approval. "Hell yeah, let's do this." Stella leaped into the swirling hole, yelling in excitement on her way down.

"For some odd reason, I feel as if we are about to get into a lot of trouble for this…" Damien said to himself and followed close behind Stella before the portal closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Holy cra-!" Shouted Stella as both she and Damien flew the worm hole, the gravitational pull downwards was tugging at all of their limbs, twisting and warping their bodies in all different forms and shapes. As the portal was filled with the sounds of screaming and excitement, all went black for a split second as they began falling at record speeds. Before the two knew it, they could just barely see the light of day at the end of the swirling tunnel. "Stella! The end is right down there!" Shouted Damien, but his efforts were useless, as his partner was too occupied to notice or even care because of the extreme fun she seemed to be having.

"Wah-hoo! Yeah! Ah-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ugh…so childish…" thought Damien as the exit was approaching fast. "Here we are! Hold on!" he yelled, and grabbed hold of one of Stella's arms, pulling her closer to him to block her from any turbulence. "Waahh-Hooo!" She screamed as loud as she could, her long brown locks flying across her face in a frenzy.

They were ejected from their thrilling ride and shot into the air of the new world. Almost two stories high up in the air, the ground below them never looked so soft. "Sand?!" cried Damien as he saw the environment down below them. Separated from each other, the two landed perfectly on their feet, kicking up dust and sand particles in a cloudy haze around them.

Stella looked behind her to see the portal begin to shrink in size, finally closing up with a growling noise similar to a stomach being emptied. She stood up and brushed herself off, viewing the landscape. They were located in a sandy desert, complete with the standard tumble weed and a cactus here and there.

"Where the hell are we?" Asked Damien as he stood up alongside her.

Stella didn't answer right away, instead, she began smiling ear to ear in joy as she looked across the desolate wasteland of a planet. "Earth, idiot, where do you think we are?" She kicked up some more sand, enjoying the feeling of the unknown substance covering her boots. "It looks like a damn desert to me." He mumbled. "No shit, Sherlock. We must be in Nevada. That's where I was thinking about when we went through the portal. We have to be." Damien shot her a glance as she looked at the lands and sand dunes in awe. "You seem rather excited, why is that? We're in the middle of nowhere." He asked, not exactly thrilled with their location at the moment. "Damien, this is where the Death Weapon Miester Academy school for Gifted Children is. Don't tell me you don't remember this place?" She grinned to herself cheekily.

Memories flowed back to him within a split second Stella mentioned the name. "Oh I remember, I remember well…but what exactly is the point of us being _here_? I mean this place on Earth exactly?"

His question was cut short by a sudden gasp coming from his partner. "Damien! Look! There it is!" She squealed and hopped up onto his shoulders, straddling his head. "Look! Look! It's there! See it?!" She shouted and jerked his head from side to side, trying to get him to look in the direction she was pointing at.

"Ow, ow, ow…ouch, Stella, please, that hurts-don't pull at my hair like that, and can you get off of my head now-OUCH." He lifted her off of his shoulders (Forcing himself not to throw her off harshly) and set her down gently. Stella continued to point at the large city in the distance. "Death City, Damien, we're finally back! Let's go!"

"Wait, let's recuperate for a sec here-" Again, his sentence was cut short by an unexpected burst of excitement by Stella. She began sprinting as fast as humanly possible towards the guarded city in the middle of the desert. "For gods' sake, are you kidding me?!" He called out after her, sprinting across the hot desert sand trying to catch up to her. As he started running, beads of sweat began to slowly trickle down his forehead. "Damn, it really is hot out here, I haven't really noticed it until now…" Damien thought and looked up into the sky. He gasped at the sight of the sun, which was hanging in the sky with an unnatural wide smile, accented with sharp teeth and beady eyes.

He had seen some messed up stuff before in his life, but a smiling sun was one of the most odd. As for Stella, she didn't seem to tire out at all during their run. "She must really enjoy being back here for some reason…" Damien's thoughts circled his head as they approached closer to the opening of the confined township. Damien saw Stella finally get to the drawstring bridge, stopping at the wooden boards that made up the surface. He had finally caught up, panting like a dog. "It's about time you showed up, I would've went on in without you." She quipped, and grabbed Damien's hand, pulling him inside.

They headed down the main street, seeing a few people once in a while, and passing one or two at a time. "This is amazing Damien! We finally made it here!" Stella hopped up and down with joy.

"About that…Stella, you still haven't answered my question from before. Why did we come here in the first place?" He asked as he gazed at each of the humans that passed. "Oh, that. Well, you know how Lord Death lives here, correct?"

"Yes? And?"

"Since he lived here, I was hoping maybe we could warn him about the upcoming invasion my father is planning. It'll get us a head start on preparing so that the humans have at least somewhat of a fighting chance against his army."

"Mind keeping quiet, Stella?" He hissed under his breath. "I hope you realize that people of _our kind_ usually aren't permitted in a place like this, especially not-"

"Especially not a pair of corrupted demon souls like us, let alone one half-blooded witch and half-blooded kishin?" Stella retorted angrily.

The two were silent as they walked the empty street. "Listen, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that we have to-"

"Be careful, I know. I understood what you meant." She said in a low manner that almost frightened Damien. He followed close behind her.

"Anyway, the plan is that when we get the chance to meet with Death face-to-face, we tell him the conflict going on with my father. After he listens to what we have to say, we ask that he enroll us in his Academy once again."

"Why, exactly? What purpose will that serve us?"

"I was getting to that part." She griped and shot him a burning look behind her.

"Before you so rudely interrupted me, I was going to say that enrolling us in classes would benefit both him and us. We get to create bonds and allies with the students in DWMA that will be willing to help us defeat my Father when he comes into this realm. It will benefit Death because he will have an upper hand with us on his side, considering we are two of the most powerful beings in this entire realm as of right now."

"Don't start getting all cocky. I've heard rumors about this place. There are apparently very skilled miesters and weapons here that know what they are doing; we might have some competition."

"Oh please Damien. These are just humans. Moral beings. The two of us put together create such a powerful force; nothing can beat us down when our souls are linked." She couldn't help but smile as she nudged Damien's right shoulder, trying to lighten his spirit and get more confident.

"And how do you know that, Stella? We haven't been paired up for over three years, we haven't once practiced soul resonance in that long of a time period. How do you know for certain that we'll be able to withstand whatever is thrown at us?"

"Another reason why enrolling here will be a good thing for us. You said it yourself, there are high-ranking miesters and weapons here. There are three-star miesters that must be willing to train these students. I can assure you that being here will sharpen our skills and shape us into being the strongest partnership this world has ever seen." Stella was now up close to Damien's face, her red eyes fidgeting in delight. "Besides, let's face it. There's no denying we've become rather rusty in our skill sets, so practicing a little bit more will be _very_ helpful."

Seeing the determination in the eyes of Damien's best friend was enough to get his soul wavelengths stirred up. "Alright…I suppose you seem to have a plan that is well-formatted enough to actually work. I trust you."

"Of course you do, why wouldn't you?" She said slyly and held out her hand to him. Damien couldn't help not to crack a smile at her over-confidence. He took her hand firmly and held onto it.

"I swear, if this plan doesn't work out for us, and we end up in the biggest mistake of our lives, I promise you this: I will _never_ leave your side no matter what." Stella's words stuck to Damien like glue. "I know you will. And I'll always do the same for you. After all, I should be the one guarding you anyway. It's been my job for over a decade." They let go of each other's hands and continued walking towards the Academy building, located dead ahead.

"Damien, I am perfectly capable of handling things on my own too, you know."

"That's not what you said when you made a deal with yourself that you wouldn't set fire to the house more than once while practicing your little 'magic tricks' in your room, only to break that promise the very next day."

They shared a laugh with each other until Damien was stopped by Stella's arm lodged in his gut, cutting off all of his breathing. "Shhh!" She hissed, pressing her pointer finger to her lips. "There are other people here, you know." Such drastic changes in attitudes annoyed the hell out of Damien. One second she was cheerful and non-violent, and the next she was socking someone in the gut faster than you could imagine. Damien growled under her breath as he clutched his side. "Why you little…I'm gonna-"

Damien stopped, but this time it wasn't Stella who interrupted him, it was himself. He had thought of something while bent over in pain.

"Stella?" He asked, seeing that she had already left him, making a beeline to the school building. "Yeah?" She called, without looking back. "Before we go on and worry about this at the last minute, where exactly where we planning on sleeping?" Stella stopped dead in her tracks, spinning on her heel slowly to face her partner. "I had almost forgotten about that, thank you for reminding me."

She continued her path towards the school, leaving Damien behind to recover in confusion. "Hold up! What the hell does that mean? Do we have a place to stay?" He got up fast, the pain disappearing quickly.

"Yes, Damien. Don't worry about, don't worry." She said in a rushed way, almost as if reassuring herself and not Damien. She tried to ignore more of his questions and started to walk faster. He caught her by the shoulder and spun her around. "I deserve to know where the hell we are going to be staying at, Stella. What's up with you?" He asked, noticing a tinge of uncertainty on her face. She moved away from him, crossing her arms. "What do mean 'what's up with me?' Nothing is wrong, what's _your_ problem? Why do you want to know so badly?" She said bitterly.

The death stares they were giving each other were cancelling each other out as soon as their gazes linked. Stella was first to break away from the intense stare-down. He could beat her in a staring contest any day of the week.

"Fine…I was planning on going back to…my mother's old house." She muttered and looked to her side, pretending her attention was caught by something. "Your mother's…?" She didn't look at him, instead she continued staring at nothing.

Stella's mother used to live for a long time in Death City, where she dove under Deaths' radar for witches. Even though she herself was a witch, she never wanted to cause destruction or mayhem like almost all of the other witches she had known in the past. Something about her wanted the best for not only her, but for everyone one. A civilian that contributed positively to society is what she desired to be.

That was were Stella's secret compassionate nature most likely sprouted from. Even though she hated to show her care for others publicly, Stella only worried about what others cared for. She placed her Father's feelings first however, after he began keeping her on a tight leash and ordering her around to do various tasks.

He brought out the worst in her, making herself cover her true personality with a blanket of bad attributes and a vicious, beastly personality. No wonder why she never liked to mention her mother, she didn't want to be seen as a soft-hearted person to her father. A part of her wanted to be somewhat like him though. Tough, aggressive, and belligerent was what she strived to be for most of her life.

Stella's mother was soon cut off from seeing her daughter for good after her father saw the changes she was making to Stella's bitter, yet sweetened heart.

No one really knows what happed to her after that…not even Stella. One day she just disappeared from her daughter's life as if she had never existed.

"Well, why don't we just go over there really quickly to get settled before we do anything too drastic?"

Stella's eyes widened. "What!? Why would we do that, I mean we're here already! I can almost taste the rotting food they serve in the cafeteria from here!" She shouted, her eyes glimmering in ecstasy.

"... I don't quite understand the analogy there…-"

"It doesn't matter! We're going to the Academy entrance right now and confronting Death! Let's go!" She shouted and began pulling at the sleeves of her partner's shirt.

"Come on, Stella, we haven't been to your mom's place in years! We gotta go check on it at least, who knows if it's still even there? And for that matter, you might as well change while we're there, because you look like a wreck." He motioned to her outfit, messy and dirty from their trip to the new world.

Damien's words must have gotten to Stella's ear before she could zone them out, as he could easily pull away from her grasp after he had said it. "You know what? If it'll please you to know that it's still there, we'll go…but we're still wasting our time."

(time~0~0~skip)

The duo came around a corner, hoping to find the street they were looking for. "There it is, Heart Avenue." Damien pointed out a sign above a sidewalk that had yellow writing painted on a black piece of metal. "Okay, then that must mean we're here." Said Stella.

It had been so long since their last time in the city that Damien nearly forgot everything about the city, considering so much had changed over the past few years. Luckily Stella had a nearly perfect photographic memory, and she remembered all the nooks and crannies of the entire city from when she had lived here with her mother. An alleyway passage was coming up, so before anyone had a chance to notice the two strangers duck into the alley, they quickly slipped into the narrow space between two buildings. They walked up to a dead end, only a few trash cans and some garbage lay in their path. "You do remember the password, right?" Asked Damien as he looked at the wall before them, trying to recollect the faint memories of when he was younger.

"Of course I do." She knocked on the brick wall three times and paused in between before knocking again three more times. "A penny for a spool of thread, a penny for some treacle. That's the way the money goes…" She knocked three more times on the wall quickly after the verse. "Pop goes the weasel." She and Damien stepped back and waited for the secret passage to open. A noise erupted from the wall and the bricks began to shake violently, vibrating out of their positions and sending dust particles scattering. The brick wall began to crumble away, and soon an opening was seen through the apparently hollow wall.

As the dust cleared, Stella looked around her. "You think anybody heard that?"

"No, it wasn't that noisy. No one is even out there anyway." Damien said and began to pull away the remaining bricks that lead to a staircase. "Good, then let's go."

The followed the stairway up towards the top. "Hey, doesn't the wall behind us have to somehow put itself back together-" He looked behind him and saw that the wall was already closed off, as if nothing had happened to it. "-again?" He finished.

"Uh, besides that, it looks pretty dark here, you have a light source on you?" He asked when he almost tripped over his own feet while walking up the darkened stairwell. "Yeah, uh, sure…hold on a minute." Stella stopped and clapped both of her hands together, rubbing them at a fast pace. The friction caused a small flick of light to appear, until a touch of fire was manifested into her palm like magic.

"Woah, awesome, I almost forgot you could do that." Said Damien and watched the tongue of flame dance above her hand. "Yeah I'm a child born from the depths of hell mixed in with some misfortune and evil, it's a real pleasure to be me." She said sarcastically and continued up the stairs, which seemed to last forever.

"That's it, isn't it?" Damien asked as the approached a red door with a bronze doorknob on it. Stella let the flame in her hand die out before grasping the knob, twisting it slowly before opening it. She cautiously stepped inside of the room, lightly gasping at the old rooms she saw. They both stepped into the building, shutting the door behind them. The place was still in pretty decent condition from the last time they had been to the place.

A foyer led into the living area, followed by two doors on the left side from where they had entered. Those must have been the bedrooms. The kitchen was on the far left side of the room, compressed into the back corner. Damien walked over to one of the windows at the end of the room.

"Won't people see us through here?" He asked, and tried to open it up to let in some air. "Don't even bother trying. They don't open; they're 'magic' windows. We can see out of it, but no one will be able to see in, protecting our location." Stella took off her knapsack and walked over to the door on the side with a sign reading 'Enter and perish' in a chilling red font. "I'm gonna go change, you should do the same."

She locked the door behind her, and began to strip off her clothing, while looking through the room that used to be hers. She tossed the dirty clothing to the corner of her room, pulling out her new clothing and laying it nicely on the bed. She observed her new outfit, actually starting to care about what she wore.

She pulled out her hair tie that was keeping her long dark brown (almost black) locks secure. Her hair fell below her waist, strands messily peeking out.

She pulled over a black short sleeved shirt over her bra, then pulling on a pair of shorts that stopped higher than the middle of her thigh. She didn't care if they seemed a tad too short, so she continued dressing without a thought. Next she grabbed her grey double-layer hooded sweater and pulled it over her torso. "Damn, it's been a while since I've worn this bad-boy." She thought to herself and admired the red accented pockets and the same color of the inside of the hood. She rolled up her sleeves all the way up to the top of her arms. She slipped on a pair of red and black arm warmers that wrapped around her thumbs and pulled them up to her forearm. The red was put on the right arm, and the black on the left. She did the same with her knee-high socks, only switching the colors on either leg. She slipped on red tennis sneakers and tucked her necklace pendant inside her hoodie so no one would see it. If anyone had seen the necklace, the sign representing the devil would raise suspicion among fellow students.

"Hurry up in there, Stella! You've been taking too long in there!" Damien shouted and pounded on her door. "Okay! I'm just looking for something really quick!" She said and rummaged through one of the empty drawers in her dresser. She came to the very bottom one, and found a leather holster with a strap stitched all the way around it. "Coming!" She ran out the door with the holster in her arms. She spotted Damien standing outside of her door in a blue zip-up sweater half-opened to show a brown tee underneath. Around his neck was a cross, but instead of the normal, the cross was inverted, hanging upside down. "Well aren't you raring to go?" She smiled at him.

"What is _that_ exactly?" Damien asked and pointed at the thing Stella was putting around her back. "It's your holster." She said with a grin. "We wanna show up in style, right?" She asked.

"What! No way in hell am I going into that thing!"

"Come on, stop whining and transform already! You haven't even transformed into weapon mode since we left the academy, I bet." She incited. He sighed, knowing that this was an order he knew she wouldn't give up. "Fine…I'll do it."

What Stella had said was true, he hadn't transformed into weapon mode since they both had left the academy. Therefore, it took him slightly longer to switch from human form to this new one.

His entire body transformed into a sword, but not a regular sword. On the right of the weapon was a sliver sword with a reddened tip, while the left was a chainsaw with red-tipped prongs. The weapon was held by a short staff with a metal handle coming from the base of the blade and chainsaw to the end of the staff for easier cutting.

The weapon Damien transformed into was heavier than Stella had remembered, so when she caught it, her hands slipped and ended up dropping the massive sword. "Crap! Sorry!" She said and tried to pick it back up. "Hey butterfingers, watch it!" Damien shouted in a slightly muffled voice. Stella picked him back up and got used to the weight fast. She twirled it around a few times before slipping it into the holster on her back.

(time~0~0~skip)

"Hey Stella?" Whispered Damien, strapped securely on her back. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Your soul wavelengths are much too powerful to be taken for a normal human beings', there are people here that are going to find out immediately if there's a difference in the atmosphere. Hide them, okay? It may not block out the Demon _and_ witch wavelengths as much, but some might just believe you to be a stronger miester."

"Oh, right, thanks for reminding me." She whispered back, so before they made it to the entrance of the Academy building, she concealed her unique wavelengths quickly. "Good, now even I can't sense them." Whispered Damien.

"Wow, I'm sensing real heavy wavelengths here, all sorts of different ones. There are a few pretty intense ones getting closer. "Keep your guard up, Stella. You don't know what kind of people are over here these days…"

~…Meanwhile…~

Maka Albarn listened uninterestedly during her teacher's lecture. "Now class, can anyone tell me what the functions of a gallbladder are?" Mr. Stein said and held up the dripping organ from the small baby calf. A boy with gleaming spectacles raised his hand to answer. "Ox?" The teacher said, pointing to him with the organ. "The gallbladder stores bile from the stomach in a small pouch-like compartment…" He went on talking about the various function of a gallbladder while no one bothered to pay any attention. "Jesus, when are we going to start learning something other than dissection? I know every single organ inside a damn cows' body left to right, in alphabetical order, and front and backwards. This is so pointless!" Maka whispered to her friend, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, who was still trying to pay attention to the mind-numbing lesson.

"Yes, I agree Maka, but this _is_ his class, and is permitted to whatever he feels fit for the students. Besides, going over all the organs in all these things more than once makes the tests and quizzes so much more easier the second time around." Tsubaki cheerfully smiled at her friend, who was just about over with this class.

Maka's attention landed on the five empty seats in front of her, immediately knowing who was not in class today. "Where the hell are those idiots now? It amazes me how they can still manage to be kept in this class when they're barely ever even here." Maka mumbled.

"You know them. They like to get out once in a while instead of being cooped up in some classroom all day. I wouldn't blame them."

Maka huffed and rested her head on the desk, groaning in annoyance. "They are so incompetent sometimes…especially my pain-of –a-partner." She whispered.

Meanwhile, out in the front of the school, three students (Plus two weapons who were forced to come with their miester.) were gathered at the entrance, skipping their daily classes. "So, what do you want to do now?" Soul Eater Evans, a grade-A Scythe weapon, turned into a Death Scythe with the help of his dear partner, Maka Albarn. Laid back and for the most part nonchalant, he was one of the 'coolest' weapons in the Academy, to himself at least. "Let's practice our soul resonances together! I bet you and I can make amazing partners when linking our wavelengths, Soul. We've just got to try."

Said a blue haired boy by the name of Black*Star. The young adolescent came from a clan of assassins, known as the Star Clan. Usually his personality was loud-mouthed and arrogant, but he still was able to maintain a more mature attitude when he wasn't bragging about himself or handing out autographs to people who didn't want them.

"Don't be so ignorant, you have to be able to perfectly synchronize your soul wavelengths together, remember? Black*Star and Soul, your wavelengths together are way too different to match. There's no way it would work…" thought a young boy, a shinigami to be precise. Death the Kid was his name, although most would just call him by Kid. Not only a powerful shinigami and miester of the Demon Twin Guns Liz and Patty Thompson, but he also served as Death's second apprentice and his own son. He is his father's heir to inherit his responsibilities as 'The God of Death.'

The trio was skipping class to have some free time to match their soul wavelengths together. Kid remained silent for most of the time Black*Star and Soul were chatting, letting his mind wander elsewhere. He stayed at the side, leaning against one of the pillars of the building, staring at nothing. His thoughts where interrupted by Black*Star, who noticed Kid's silence.

"Hey Kid? Something wrong, man? You haven't said a single word since we got out here." Kid looked back at his two friends, who seemed worried about his current state. "Oh, it's nothing. I've just been feeling…this odd presence ever since I got up this morning. Like something just appeared out of nowhere suddenly. I can feel the strong wavelengths somewhere, but they've seemed to die down a little. It just seemed a bit strange to me."

"Oh, if that's it, let's just continue with our practice then." Said Soul, getting up from sitting on the cement floor. "Hm…I suppose it's best to just ignore it for n…" He paused, looked back to the stair case that led up to the entrance. "Hold on." He said in between his sentences. "What now?" asked Black*Star, getting annoyed. "I feel a foreign soul wavelength coming, it doesn't have the same feeling as the previous one, but it still feels…"

"Different." Soul said, and looked at the same place Kid was looking. "I can feel it too. You think that it's a witches soul…?" He asked. "No. That isn't possible, the waves are too small, it can't be."

Getting fed up with the stalling, Black*Star spoke up. "Okay, that's enough! We didn't skip class just to worry about some damn soul that's out of the norm! Who gives a crap, I mean really? It's not like some evil being is just going to waltz up to us just like that-"

"Who is that?" Soul whispered. The three boys looked over to see someone, most likely a female, walk up the stairs to meet their eyes. Her own eyes were however, covered by a gray hood, and her focus was on the ground, not bothering to look up at the three people in front of her. Her hands were shoved into her pockets and the way she walked was in a shuffling movement.

"What the hell? Where did this chick come from?" thought Soul. The wavelength was smaller, but not weak at all. Such a small figure could no way harness that much power, he thought. Kid thought the same thing, eyeing the suspicious girl making her way towards them.

Black*Star's boastful attitude began to surface. "Well hello there Sweetheart, what's a pretty young lady doing here all alone?" He asked and approached her, puffing out his chest. The girl still didn't look up, completely ignoring their presence. "The silent type, eh? A little shy, I see. I'm sure we can fix that…" Black*Star motioned towards her slowly.

Before she had a chance to reach out to touch the door handles, Black*Star stepped in front of the unknown girl. She jerked back as if surprised, and looked up at him with a burning hate. Kid saw that she had revealed her eyes and took the chance to stare at her expression. "Hey, hey, hey, come on now. Why don't you introduce yourself to us? My name is Black*Star, world-class assassin and one of the best weapon miesters around." He said with his chin held high in the air.

The darkened expression left her face and was replaced with a softened and soothing smile. She stepped back from Black*Star and nodded her head. "My apologies. I suppose I haven't properly introduced myself." She lifted the hood away from her face, flipping her hair behind her back.

"My name is Stella Tenebrois. I'm here for an appointment with Lord Death."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first person to make their way up to Stella was probably the cockiest being she had ever faced. "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful person." He said and shot a witty smirk. She did everything in her power not to punch him in the mouth, so she politely forced a smile and pretended to be flattered. "Why thank you, uh…what exactly was your name?" She asked, not caring at all really.

"Black*Star. The biggest and brightest star you will ever see in your lifetime."

"I highly doubt that…" She thought.

She cleared her throat and tried to get them to leave her alone. "Ahem, well, I see you boys seem to be students here, so if you would be so kind as to show me to Death's office, that would be lovely." She coaxed with the sweetest candy-coated voice she could muster up. "Of course! Follow me; I could make it to Death's quarters with my eyes closed." Said Black*Star, attempting to grab hold of Stella's arm to gesture her to follow.

Before she had a chance to break his arm, a second boy spoke up. To this point, Stella hadn't been paying attention to the other two people with the blue-haired guy. "Excuse me, but I'd like to ask this newcomer a few questions."

Stella looked over to see a tall and lanky teenager about her age, dressed in a classy and sophisticated black suit. Three rectangular buttons lined each side of his shoulders, and three lined the front seams of his jacket. A skull shaped plate rested under his collarbone which was the same symbol as Death's mask.

Stella's eyes moved up to his face, and promptly caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were narrowed in a serious and somewhat somber way, as if he was pissed at everything. His irises were a metallic golden hue, with darker luster rings beaming out from his pupils. In one word, they were hypnotic.

A second thing she immediately noticed about this refined teen was his odd hair. The right side of his head had three white stripes going along half his head, standing out from his natural black hair. Stella tried not to laugh at the ridiculous hairstyle, so she bit her lower lip to prevent her from giggling.

"Okay, I give you permission on asking whatever you please." She said and cleared her throat once again to cover up her shaking voice. The boy looked at her humorlessly. "I never asked for your _permission_ to do anything."

His sudden astringent response made Stella blink with a start.

"This guy sounds like a rich prick…" Damien said quietly, not wanting to attract attention to himself.

Stella gawked at him, gritting her teeth in anticipation and clenching her fists at her sides. She turned to face her opponent straight forward, ignoring the fact that he stood a few inches taller than her. She looked up at him with one of her hardest glares and crossed her arms across her chest. "Then ask me, and hurry up. This is wasting my time." She sneered. "Do you realize who exactly you are talking to?" He asked more mellow this time, placing his hands in his back pockets. "No, and I don't care." She felt a strong urge to inflict severe damage to his head with her weapon, but not after nailing him in the genitals a few times first.

"I just so happen to be the child of Death himself, so if you wish to see him now, I'd like to run a small 'security check' on you."

Hold it. This was_ Death's_ own embodiment of himself? This rick, snobby little shit was supposed to be the heir to the throne, the Guardian of this realm? Ha, not likely. "Are you pulling at my leg?" Stella thought. She raised an eyebrow and a smirk showed up on her lips. "You? Death's kid? Phht, don't patronize me. Tell me your name, and then get on with the stupid questions."

"If you are doubting that I am Death's only child, you must be one of the most naïve and obscure living things on this planet."

From the sidelines, the two others that were watching the verbal battle go one were growing restless. "Ugh, can't you move this along please? We're getting kind of bored here…" said the one with the white hair and red eyes. They completely ignored them.

"I never said _I doubted you_, I only said to not patronize me with such ridiculous statements. Now please, continue if you must."

"I'll have you know that I can have you sent back to wherever you came from quicker than you can blink, so I highly suggest treating me with resp-"

"And I suggest you start treating me like a human and not a dog." She spat, her tongue rolling over the word 'human' as she spoke it, knowing that what she had said was not exactly true. "Psst!" Stella heard Damien whisper. "I think it's time you get this moving along, our time here is restricted."

"Patience is a virtue…" She thought to herself. Clearing her state of mind, she switched back to her phony persona and tried her best to reflect herself as a calm and collected individual without putting a dent in her first impression with these students.

"I see that we all have gotten off on the wrong foot, here…" She started and looked at each of the three students carefully. "Allow me to re-introduce myself. My name is Stella Tenebrois. I come from a small town called Blightville located on the border of Oregon and California. I have come here to enroll in Death Weapon Miester Academy to further enhance my skills in the miester classification to be able to achieve a three-star status and be able to turn my trusty weapon successfully into a Death Scythe."

Her false explanation was surprisingly well-thought out and accurate considering she had just made it up only a few moments ago. "Well done…" whispered Damien. Stella mentally hushed him and hoped they would buy her lie.

The well-dressed teen stared at her coldly, seeming to be studying whatever was going on in her mind. To top it all off, Stella bit her tongue and forced herself again to spread her lips apart as far as she could to show off a row of perfectly straight, white teeth (with oddly sharp and extremely pointed canines) to him.

The smile didn't have any other effect on him other than his cock of an eyebrow. She prayed they would believe her.

"Ey, Kid…" The one with the white hair called out. Stella ceased her smiling and rubbed at her cheeks slightly to ease its tension. "She explained who she is already, why not just let her in already? I'm pretty sure you've spent a whole lot of time already just questioning her. We need to start working on our linked resonances anyway, you know." His voice was lowered and blasé while he had his hands slipped inside of his yellow and black leather jacket.

"Apparently this kids' name _is _Kid…how laughable…" Damien whispered.

"Soul is right, and how could anyone resist a smile like hers?" Said 'Black*Star'. Christ, all these guys had the most ridiculous names!

Kids attention was appointed to his two fellow classmates. "You two wouldn't understand. As my fathers' second-in-command, it is my duty to be able to protect this school by whatever means necessary. If I let just about anyone into this school while on my watch, it could mean trouble for all of us here at the DWMA. And to add onto that,"

Kid spun around to meet with Stella's eyes. He approached her and closed in on her, popping her personal bubble and coming dangerously close to her. "It's already the middle of the year. Doesn't it seem a little odd to be starting classes this late in the middle of January, Miss Tenebrois? _If_ that is your actual name."

Shit. He was getting suspicious. Time for damage control. "I'm just an exchange student here to practice with my partner. I've decided to only stay here for definite amount of time to prepare myself for…" She paused.

"For…?" Kid asked, straightening himself out and crossing his arms.

"…An upcoming dispute with a relative…" She muttered, looking to the floor. "A relative?" Kid questioned. "You mean to tell me you are training to fight with one of your own akin? That seems…preposterous."

"It is none of your business what I have come here for or what problems I intend to face. I think I have answered far more than enough of your questions. I _demand_ you show me the way to Sir Death at once." Patience was wearing thinner by the second. You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

Soul and Black*Star listened to the banal argument commencing between the two miesters. "This is getting boring. Wanna just leave these two at it? Sooner or later one of their throats will get sore from yelling and this will be over." Black*Star said.

"Either that or one of their heads will be blown to bits." Said Soul, who began making his way back inside the building. "Getting detention for skipping class would be better than this lame fight." Mentioned Black*Star. Within seconds of leaving the two, the fight began escalating quickly. Before they had a chance to get back into the building, the shouts coming from behind them began to escalate, making them pause for a moment to listen.

"It seems I'm not making myself clear here." Kid said. "I do not trust you. You are one shady individual who seems to have no right being here. I strongly advise you leave here while you can before you end up leaving without a head to go home with." He griped. Threats were like pellet bullets in Stella's eyes; some are significant uses to take down some, while sometimes they are insignificant shots to others. His words bounced off her like rubber.

"Alright, _Kid_, I've had enough of your insolence. If you won't take me to the head of this Academy, I _will_ go in and find him myself." She made sure her weapon was easily accessible and winded down to a dominant stance. Damien could feel the spike in her soul's wavelength, peaking at her midway point to her most extreme state.

"Stella, be careful with that. Try to calm yourself, ease your mind. Take control over your body. If you want to fight this guy, you have to make sure you keep your wavelengths at a steady level; there can't be any major uses of your powers just yet." Stella shifted the leather strap on her body to shut him up.

"…Is it a dual you want?" Asked Kid, his head tilted slightly to the side and his narrowed eyes raised to questioning eyes. Stella's silence was noted as a reassuring 'yes.' He smirked and hardened his expression. "…Then it's a duel you will get."

Faster than you could say 'go,' His hands reached behind him and pulled out his weapon, or, weapons. His hands grasped two shining metal pieces, and whipped them out like a pro. He pointed the weapons at her, gaining a striking stance to match hers. "Two guns?" Stella and Damien thought. In his hands were a similar pair of black and silver colored pistols. What struck Stella the most was not that he had two weapons, but how he was holding them. He positioned them upside down in an unorthodox manner, with his pinkie finger held at the trigger. Very strange.

"Well?" Kid said. Stella was occupied with the weapons that he carried, not even paying attention to her own. "Hm." She muttered, grasping the handle of her partner. "You ready?" She whispered to Damien. "Ready as I'll ever be." He said back. With a simple flick of her arm, she brought out her own weapon, flinging it into the air. The heavy-duty sword flew fifty feet in the air, spinning rapidly and shining against the sun.

The duel that was finally commencing between miester and miester caught the attention of Soul and Black*Star, who were just about the leave. "Wahoo! Finally some action around here!" Shouted Black*Star, running back and closely eyeing the two opponents. Soul sighed and went back to his spot on the concrete, sitting down to watch the fight. "This had better not be a stalemate, because if it is, I swear I'm gonna kill myself." Soul muttered.

"Oh don't worry Soul. There is definitely going to be a winner…and that winner will obviously be your truly." Kid spoke confidently.

Meanwhile, the sword Stella had thrown into the air was still spinning, but now hurdling back down to Earth at a quick pace. Extending her arm, Stella had not moved another muscle in her body except to face her hand palm-side up. As the blade came raining down, the three boys were sure that something would go terrible wrong and she would have her entire arm get cut off.

The handle flew down perfectly into her hand in the center of her palm. She grasped the sword quickly and let it extend horizontally away from her body, while it did not shudder or break her arms' balance. With as much grace and maneuverability as when she caught it, she flipped her wrist so that it was pointing downwards, and swung the blade around her so that it would settle next to her; the tip touching the ground.

As she held her weapon close beside her with a loose grip on the handle, the trio in front of her studied her own weapon. "Nice…" Muttered Soul from behind.

Black*Star remained silent, getting slightly envious of her 'badass' sword. All Kid could do was merely laugh. His meaningless chuckle shook Stella and angered her.

"May I ask what is so funny…?" She said lowly, tightening her grip on Damien. Kid lowered his weapons, but continued to laugh at her.

"Hahaha…well you see, hmhm…that sword of yours, phht…is…Hahaha!" He belted out, giggling like an idiot. "Spit it out!" Black*Star shouted before Stella could. "…It is absolutely ridiculous!" He clutched his side with the gun still in his hand. Vehement circled in Stella's gut as he laughed at her partners' form. Yet she remained silent as she watched him double over in pain for laughing so much.

"The form is so half-witted and out of place! One side is a medieval-themed dueling great sword, while the other half is shared by a chainsaw with prongs only going up the one side! The shape of that sword is in no way even and is off-balance. There is no way anybody can handle or control that massive accident just waiting to happen."

"My weapon is not limited to just one form, let alone the shape of the form. This shape is one use." She brought up the long sword and held it across her chest. Almost by instinct, the blade of the sword disappeared, and was replaced by one fully-functioning chainsaw, longer than the last great swords' blade. The prongs of the new sword were sharper and straighter so that it would not hold onto whatever it was cutting into. The style was like a sword, with a handle at the bottom and base at the end of the saw. A truly lethal cutting implement.

"The same goes for the sword-half. If I were to replace this chainsword with my regular sword half, the blade would therefore be larger and more striking than both of the weapons combined, whereas then it would be much smaller and harder to manipulate; not that it's ever a problem for me. Moreover, it's a win-win situation for me. But it all depends on what I want to do with the opponent, however…" she kept the chainsaw across her chest while looking at Kid between the prongs. "I think I want to watch you scream in agony as the saw makes its way down the middle of your body." She muttered.

Soul and Black*Star looked at each other, surprised. "She's not serious, is she? That seems a little bit…extreme, doesn't it?" Soul asked. "Heh, who cares? It's a fight after all, right? One winner, one loser. That's how it works." A tinge of uncertainty could be heard in Black*Star's voice.

Kid's widened smile shrunk down to a small smirk. "Before you try to slice me down the middle like you say you can, why don't we introduce our weapons to each other? It seems hardly fair that we won't know who kills each other first and who they use to do it beforehand."

Why the hell was she smiling so much now? Is he not scared at all? This was really pissing off Stella.

"Hmm…Fine…I suppose. After you." She gestured and stepped back, bowing mockingly.

Kid threw his two weapons in the air simultaneously. They both transformed midair into a pair of girls. Adding some flips into the mix, the two of them landed perfectly next to each other in front of Kid.

They stood up to face them, looking very similar in some ways and in others not. The one landing on the left was taller than the one on the right, and had longer straight dirty blonde hair. The one on the right was significantly shorter, with shorter and lighter blonde hair. Their outfits also remained the same and different in some cases. On top of both of their heads were cowboy hats, they both wore sleeveless red turtle neck belly shirts accented with a white tie. The taller one had a long pair of jeans and tall black boots, while the other girl had a pair of shorts that widened at the end. They also had, (ahem) varying bust sizes as well.

"Ey, how's it going?" Said the taller one and stretched her arms over her head, cracking her neck and yawning. "Being cooped up in that same form can really take a toll on your back, no?" She said. The smaller one with the rosy cheeks and wide eyes looked at Stella and her sword in engrossment.

"Hey there!" She called out and waved her hand back and forth. "Nice to meet you, I'm Patty! And this is my big sis, Liz! Together, we are the famous Thompson Twins!" She said with much enthusiasm.

"Hm." Stella said uninterestedly. "Damien, hurry up and show yourself already." She said and Damien obliged. A reddish hue surrounded him as he transformed into his human form. He stood up straight and tall beside his partner, letting his hands explore the insides of his jean pockets.

Liz's eyes wandered over to Stella's cohort, and she immediately noticed the glint of interest in her blue eyes. "Hey Patty, check out the hunk of burning love over here." She noted, and put her hands on her bare hips. Patty looked up to Damien in almost awe, mouth gaping wide. "Woah, you're kinda cute! Say, do you by any chance have a girlfriend…?" She squeaked and curtsied.

Damien looked at the sisters, and then to Stella. "I hope we don't run into any more of these kinds of girls while we're here." He whispered.

"You better start getting used to it, you're irresistible." She said mockingly.

"Yeah, it's too bad we have to fight with these guys, I'd hate to mess up that lovely face of yours, ah…what's your name?" Liz asked while ogling at him.

"Damien." He said with inattention. "Awe, Kid. Do we have to fight them? They seem so nice!" Patty whined and turned around to her miester. "Don't get too comfortable, ladies, these jokes are no satisfying company to be around. I think it's time to send them on their way back to wherever they came from."

It took all that Stella had not to say 'hell,' as it would seem too suspecting.

"This is your last chance, _Stella_. You can leave this academy now without stress, and we can all act like this never happened." Kid stepped up in front of the two Thompson sisters, nonchalant with his hands outstretched to both of his weapons.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. I wouldn't want to miss beating your ass seven ways to Sunday." She stood up front as well, approaching closer to Kid.

As she said that sentence, Kid's golden eyes expanded. His lower left eyelid began to twitch suddenly and unexpectedly. His hands hung back down to his sides, and he began to lose his perfect posture. As he slumped over, his hands clenched and his teeth bared themselves to Stella.

"What the hell? What's his problem?" Damien asked and pointed to Kid, whose mouth looked like it could have started foaming at any minute.

"Say that again…" He growled. "I dare you…"

Stella looked at Damien and then at the twin sisters in confusion.

"I said, I'm going to beat your ass seven ways to Sund-"

"Damn you to hell, you retched harlot!" Kid shouted. There was a minute of quiet among the group as Kid began feverishly tugging at his hair.

"Did he just call me a prostitute in old French?" Stella leaned over and asked Damien, who was equally as bewildered.

"Kid, calm down, it's no big deal." Patty reassured him.

"You're just embarrassing yourself, let's just move on and get with the program already." Liz followed.

"Take it back, you worthless piece of asymmetrical crap you! Say eight, say it!"

"Dumbass! There are seven days in a week, not eight! What the actual hell is wrong with you?! You seem to have special mental issues that need to be taken care of."

"Don't mind him; he just wants everything and anything to be perfectly similar. It's one serious case of OCD." Liz stated and turned back from her ally.

As soon as Kid started trembling in irritation, he stopped the ongoing conversation.

"Enough chit-chat! Liz, Patty, we're going to bring these fools down weather you like it or not, so let's get to it and stop wasting time!"

"Whatever." They both said in unison.

"That means you too, Damien." Stella said and stepped back for her partner to transform. At the same time, all three weapons shifted to their second form, flipping into their masters' hands like that.

"I guess it's' finally time for the real fight to begin." Said Soul, surprised he had withstood this long of a wait for a battle.

"Yo, Black*Star, go get Stein. I'm sure he'll be happy to see some newcomer go up against someone like Kid on their first day of school." Black*Star rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you get im'? I think I deserve to watch the fight here firsthand, and besides, Stein pretty much hates me."

"Ugh, fine. You are such a big crybaby." Soul stood up and walked into the building to retrieve the teacher who was to watch over the rumble so that nothing would get out of hand.

"Stella, this adolescent may be a force to reckon with, I can feel it…" Damien said while held expertly by Stella.

"Please beware and plan out your attacks before you make t-"

Too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soul made his way down the halls to Professor Stein's room, where his dissection lessons were going on without a pause. He knocked on the door of the classroom and entered. Everyone who was focusing on the lesson snapped out of their trace and let their attention rest on the boy in the doorway.

"Late again I see, Soul…" Said Stein, who was digging into some sort of bird creature on the operating table.

"Yeah, I apologize."

"Where's your friends, Black*Star, Kid, and the twins?"

"Oh, about that…"

* * *

Stella made the first move.

"Plan of attack number one: Get close to the enemy." She thought to herself. With nimble feet, she dashed across the concrete to get closer to her opponent.

With arms crossed and his dueling weapons pointed straight at the duo, (evenly spaced apart) Kid was able to predict her movements and react to them before she had a chance to reach him. He leaped into the air, back flipping and rounding off ten feet away from her.

"Woah! That was pretty fast Kid! No one has ever been able to get that close up to you in such a short amount of time in a fight!" mused Patty. "She's right, Kid. Be careful, I don't like the looks of this chick." muttered Liz.

"Don't worry about me, Liz. I can assure you that there is nothing to fret about, especially not with this opponent." Kid however did take into consideration how fast she seemed to be, so he heightened his guard in case she had any other tricks up her sleeve.

"Plan of attack Number two: Psych out the enemy." Stella thought.

When she finally was able to reach a close enough distance between them, she changed her former position to a high attack to a low one, crouching down, about to swing. This was cake for Kid. She was pulling off such simple techniques, ones that he had mastered a long time ago. He swiftly dodged her attack, simply stepping to the side, kicking up dirt.

This left her open, giving him the chance to shoot the compressed soul wavelengths from his guns. The attack stunned Stella, and she quickly maneuvered out of the way before they could catch her.

It was Kid's turn now. He wouldn't try tricking her with his movements, so he instead went with his go-to form of attack: shoot.

His fingers pulled the triggers at lightning speed, sending a shower of soul bullets in Stella's direction.

"Three: Dodging is key"

A storm of wave-bullets showered over her in an attempt to stop her from fleeing away as he attacked.

Stella circled Kid, laying low with her weapon kept close to her side. Swirling around him, a tornado of dust particles encased the two as she lapped around and around. She closed in gradually, causing Kid to have to make sharper turns to get his target precisely in his line of vision. The cramped space came to be too close around Kid, and was about to escape the whirlwind through the small opening above him.

Legs nearly leaving the ground before him, he was stopped by Stella, who was still making her way around Kid.

She cut across the circle, tagging him straight in the stomach faster than Kid could comprehend. A clenched fist was firmly planted into his gut, causing him to be knocked off guard in a confused state. Even though the wind was slightly clouding his vision, he made sure to stand his ground and remain firm.

What the hell was that!? A basic hit that could've easily been avoided was struck on him just like that? Kid tightened his grip on the pistols as well as his jaw. The hit did not affect him physically, but rather more mentally. He was almost disappointed in himself for not blocking it.

"Heh, beginners luck." Kid laughed it off and straightened up, seeing that Stella had made a significant distance between them. "But from now on I'm going to make sure you don't try anything stupid like that a second time."

Venom was laced in his voice, meaning he was serious.

Stella focused on his poisonous smirk, countering with a similar one.

"Okay, then show me what you got behind those pretty gold eyes."

* * *

"So what then?" Professor Stein asked Soul, uninterested in his story.

"This new girl showed up a few minutes ago, and long story short, she and Kid had a falling out and now they're both battling it out with each other outside."

"Hm. Not very typical of Kid to pick fights with random girls around the school. What exactly happened that caused them to fight? I would imagine Kid only picking a fight with someone when they get especially tangled up in his nerves and push him to the brink of anger." Stein asked, cranking the screw in his head a few times as they walked down the hallway. Well, while Soul walked down the hallway. Stein wheeled himself around the school on the back of his swivel seat most of the time. It was his main form of transportation around the building.

You could say he was a real oddball.

"Well…the girl was kinda…weird I guess. Her and her partners' wavelengths were conducted in an uneven and erratic way, almost like they were trying to be concealed. There was just a strange feeling she gave off to us, and I guess Kid just didn't trust her very much."

"And why was that?"

"She said she wanted to enroll in the school to practice her skillset and become more advanced in her field of work, which she never generally described. It was kind of odd for her to try and enroll in the school nearly half way into the year. Kid just wasn't buying it, you could say. If you ask me, I'd say the same that she was rather suspicious lookin'."

Professor Stein placed a hand on his chin as he scooted along on his chair. "Hm. It does sound a bit peculiar. Well then, let's see what all the commotion is all about, shall we?"

* * *

Outside the school building were shouts and cries of angst and bellows of determination of landing hit after hit on each foe.

After the first blow Stella had inflicted on Kid, he made sure to keep his guard up and not let her have a second chance at hitting him. The first time was just because she got it easy from Kid, and he didn't think this would be such a challenge.

Not letting her anywhere near him, each advance Stella had tried to make on Kid was pushed back because of Kid's rapid firing technique.

Using a zig-zag pattern of sort, Stella avoided the purple beams of energy enough to get just a bit closer to her opponent. She made a digging-movement with her arm, scooping upwards at Kid.

"Not this time." Kid thought.

A few tucks and twists later he was behind Stella with his back turned to face her. Peering over his shoulder, Kid noticed Soul was back, along with Professor Stein. Look who finally joined the party.

Stella spun around and jogged at Kid with a fiery passion to hack him up into millions of pieces. Sharpened teeth exposed, a tight grip on her partners' handle, and eyes burning with rage showed that she was not leaving this fight without putting a few scratches and bruises on Kid. She did not like how much he was trying to avoid her.

Speaking of the Shinigami God of Death, he was once again preoccupied with the sounds of his fellow classmates cheering him on in glory.

"Wah-HOO! Go Kid! Kick her ass!" Soul shouted.

Indeed it was encouraging, but not entirely helpful.

He stopped staring just in time to see Stella make her move with a full-on swing of her sword, targeted directly at Kid's face. With only a split-second to react, Kid took action.

He squatted down lower to the ground to have time to catch the blade perfectly in a cross-intersection of the two barrels of his guns. Now with a strong force being pushed upon him, Kid held the pistols firmly in his grasp.

With the long blade of Stella's sword hovering over Kid's head, the 'X' formed with the head of the guns began shaking under the weight and pressure she had been enduring on her weapon. She was pretty strong; or at least her weapon was just really heavy.

"Great, you caught the blade from hitting you, now what? You're basically cornered, dumbass. You could shoot her now, but the alignment is way off…you wouldn't be directly hitting her from your angle and it would basically serve no purpose whizzing straight past her head. Wonderful, just wonderful." Kid scolded himself for not taking the chance to dodge the girls' attack instead of blocking it. "Try and stall, get her stance off balance, then make your move."

Kid forced a smile and laughed, staring up at Stella, who was nearly foaming at the mouth in rage.

"It seems we have company…" Kid interjected. From the corner of their eyes they saw a small crowd of people forming in front of the DWMA, much to their surprise. In the crowd Kid noticed a few familiar faces, some of which being Maka, Tsubaki, Professor Stein, Ox, Kilik, and more. Word must've gotten out quickly about the students' dueling.

"I prefer not to chat with my foes as I am fighting them…It distracts me profusely."

"Ah, the more focused you are, the better chance you have at winning eh?" Kid piped up as his muscles began quivering under Stella's brute force. He could definitely use that to his advantage.

"Silence!" Stella shouted, becoming fed up with his small talk in the middle of their battle. Out of a fit of eagerness, she unwittingly swung out her left leg in an attempt to kick Kid in his side.

Easily noticing her body language and reflexive movements, Kid used all of his strength to shove up on her blade, standing straight up and catching her kick with the side of his forearm. This caused Stella to stumble back with her sword suspended above her head as Kid flung upwards.

He wrapped his entire arm around her calf since her grip on her weapon was held by only one flimsy hand.

With a single jerk, Kid launched himself backwards and let go of Stella's leg to send her into the sky and shoot to the ground. "Ooff!" She shouted as she hit the ground on her side, knocking the air from her lungs. Kid spun around to face her.

With a scoff, Kid made his way to Stella, and hovered above her smaller figure. With one hand around her partner's handle and the other pressed against her temple, Stella had curled up into a half-fetal position on her side. The slam must have actually hurt her somewhat. She had not seen Kid's foot until it was too late.

Kid had already dragged his foot into her stomach, not once, but twice, _hard_. The first time was to push her onto her back. The second time was to discourage her from getting back up. By now, Stella's energy had dipped sufficiently, allowing her to only be able to make sounds of pain until she re-gathered her strength to fight.

Kid was all but done. He lifted her up by the collar of her sweater, peering down as she helplessly began clawing at his immovable fingers grasping onto her. Her feet were dangling a few inches above the ground as he pulled her up. She knew what was coming next; she instinctively braced herself for another hit.

"I wish I could say that it pains me to do this; to a girl no less…" Kid stated as he raised her higher. "But sadly, it doesn't."

As he brought her higher, his left hand shot straight up to meet with her chin, sending her into the air about ten feet up.

"You know, you should really consider-" Kid said after he landed his punch on her pale and battered skin.

In less than a second Kid met her there, using the same attack he used on Black*Star when they first met. He made an impeccable front aerial mid-air, landing directly on Stella's face.

"-planning out your attack strategies-"

As they both flew into the ground at amazing speeds, everyone in the crowd looked on in awe and amazement until Kid landed on top of Stella, creating a crater in the same shape of her body. A loud wail of amusement cheered Kid on, encouraging him to finish her already.

"-before you go ahead and act without thinking." Kid stood over Stella's body, with one foot at her collar bone and one foot at her side.

When she started to stir from her pummeling, Kid moved out of the way by back flipping on one hand just in case she made an unexpected move.

"Well? Have we met a compromise yet?" Kid called out, placing his hand on his hips, confident that he had won this battle.

Stella's mind was blurred, hearing barely audible mumbles coming from Kid, along with cheers and insults coming from the crowd before her. She let go of Damien's' handle and tried sitting up, propping herself on her side with her two arms. Hair hung in her face as she coughed up dust and bits of rock that had entered her mouth during the fall.

"You're getting your ass whooped, Stella! I think it's time to turn in the towel, don't you?" Damien spoke from under his master. As her weapon tried coaxing her into quitting, Stella had coughed up clots of blood; drops of it seeping down her chin.

At the sight of her own blood, she furiously wiped it away and grabbed Damien again, this time with a harder grip. She took a deep breath and tried standing up. When she finally regained her willpower to lift her body weight up, she gazed upon her opponent in anger.

"Hell no, I'm not losing to you even if it means getting a limb or my head ripped off…I _will_ defeat you." She said through gritted teeth.

Kid's smile faded and he looked on in disgust.

"Hm. I was afraid you'd say that. Oh well, I guess I have no choice but to end you."

* * *

"Oh dear." Professor Stein said as he watched the fight commence intensely.

"What is it, Professor?" Maka asked.

All around them the small group of around fifteen to twenty kids were chatting amongst themselves and placing bets as to who they thought would win the fight, the popular and unbeatable Death the Kid, or the new girl. Most of the bets were placed on Kid, given his reputation around the school as being 'one of the greatest student miester the academy has seen.'

"These two are really going at it…and they're wavelengths differ greatly from each other." Stein said while examining the fight in front of them.

"Oh yeah? Well what's that supposed to mean?" Black*Star chimed in.

"Well, for one thing, the girls' soul seems to be sort of 'unstable' in a way that changes its form from time to time. She is off-balanced and all over the place, varying from softer tones to higher ones. Although, that doesn't mean she isn't strong. It's almost like she's trying to conceal her true colors from us." Stein continued to further study the new girls' way of movement and her skills.

"How strange." Tsubaki said.

What the kids didn't know was that Professor Stein was more than just studying Stella's unique wavelength. He had sensed a great amount of uncontrolled power emanating from deep within the girl. Those deeper waves of energy gave off am abnormal feeling of, dare he say, _corruption._

Yes, those unusually strong forces were being concealed under a layer of magic, he concluded. It was the only reasonable answer. Her soul waves mixed with her partners' created an unimaginable amount of physical energy that was too great to belong to a girl of her stature. Stein had been educated in the various forms of souls, and how people were able to contain their energy levels.

But how on earth could she of all people attempt to conceal such a great plethora of power? The children around him most likely did not notice the hidden energy radiating off of Stella, but he was too adept not to notice her miserable attempt at hiding her notable feats. Her focus on the intense fight may have caused her shield to break down and expose the true clandestine colors of her soul. What sort of trickery was she pulling here? Sorcery maybe?

…Magic?

No, that couldn't be. The only creature here on earth that could use that sort of malediction would be a…oh dear. Could this be why Kid had such high suspicions over her? Could we actually have a _witch _walking among us here at the DWMA? Stein figured someone who had experience with reading soul wavelengths like Kid would be weary of these sorts of things; after all, his father is the head of the school and is responsible for the protection of the citizens in Death City. Having a witch walking around casually would not be a very good thing. Maybe, just maybe, it could have also been something much bigger than a witch. Her energy levels and throbbing wavelengths tell me that she is not just some average witch, let alone an innocent miester.

He tried ridding the thought from his brain, but it had already captured his attention and would most likely be staying there in the back of his head for an indefinite amount of time.

He would have to keep her under a close eye. This was no coincidental occurrence; there was something amiss with this newcomer.

"Yo, Professor? Somethin' wrong?" Stein could hear Soul ask while in his deep daze.

"Oh, no. There's nothing wrong; just in an abyssal thought." He adjusted the glasses on his face and gave his screw a couple of cranks before continuing on his inspection.

Around him, the students of the academy were having their own conversations amongst each other about who the heck this new girl was, and why she could have been fighting with Kid in the first place. Here and there were people placing bets on who would win, most of them believing it would be Kid without a doubt.

* * *

"Why all of the sudden you're trying to dodge me, girl?" Kid hopped to and fro on the cement ground trying to chase after Stella. Stella had tried to escape from each of Kid's mastery bullets by creeping by on her tiptoes, missing shots by shots by a mere few centimeters. Luckily, Stella had stalled just long enough to keep her durability at a significant pace.

"Why not have a taste of compressed soul energy? That might get you into the swing of things!" Kid forgot about the idea of chasing her and ended up just launching full-out attacks.

"Sanzu Styx Shot!" He shouted, and aimed directly at Stella. Three shots rang out over the crowd before them. "Too late to dodge this one!" Stella thought and automatically brought up her weapon to shield her from the bullets.

_'__Bang, bang, bang!'_

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry!" Stella muttered to her partner as she held the sword away from her face with both palms. Each strike pounded into Damien's sword form harder than the last. He gulped for air and made grunts of displeasure when the bullets came into contact with his metal blade.

"Yeah. D-don't mention it…" He choked and held back a groan of pain. Stella dug her back heel into the ground hard to avoid being pushed away. When the bullets ceased firing, she brought down the blade shielding her to come face-to-face with Kid, who was literally almost face-to-face with her.

"Ah!?" She shouted in surprise when she saw that Kid had already been inches away from her, ready to attack. No time to dodge this one, either.

"Watch your step." He muttered and fleetly pressed his two pistols into her stomach, causing her to nearly stumble and fall over.

Four soul blasts later and Stella had already taken many injuries to her torso. Somehow she managed to double tuck her way out of Kid's grasp, but her form began to suffer. Instead of rounding off squarely like she always does after a flip, she lost her footing but caught herself before colliding with the concrete.

Panting heavily now, Stellas' body tried recovering as fast as it possibly could, but not fast enough.

"Liz, Patty! Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Stella didn't dare look up to them, but she had to.

"Death Eagle .42!" The three of them shouted. A blue orb of light encased Kid; the three of them combining powers with each other.

"God damnit, we're in for it now." Stella whispered to Damien.

Kids' once .32 caliber gun set was soon enhanced and formed into a bigger, more durable set of guns. Probably much more powerful, too.

* * *

"I can't watch this anymore, its' too pathetic. It's like she isn't even trying anymore." Said Maka, turning away from the battle.

"Heh, but I can. This is getting interesting." Said Black*Star.

"You could almost feel bad for her in a way, trying to get up into Kid's business and all. She might have sorta deserved it, but it's her own wrongdoing that got her pulled into this." Soul was uninterested in the fight just as much as Maka, but wanted to stick around to see Kid once again win at a lame-ass fight, this time with a girl.

Professor Stein looked on, absorbing all the techniques she used while also carefully watching the rise and fall of her powerful wavelength. He had a peculiar feeling that Kid may not be so lucky after this brawl is over.

* * *

Once again, Stella was on her back, sliding several feet away from Kid's blasts. All of her mentality was still focused and determined on defeating him, but her physical body said otherwise.

"Ughhh…" She moaned.

"Stella?" She heard Damien say.

"W-Whaa…? Wh…what is it?" She was too out of it; her brain was pulsing, her heart was beating at abnormal paces, and her arms and legs were like jelly. She felt useless.

"Stella?" She heard his voice ring out again, this time louder. She ignored it and tried flexing her fingers tighter around her weapons' handle, but failing to do so successfully.

"Stella! Move!" This time she heard him loud and clear. "What!?" She shouted, squinting her eyes at the blinding sun above her.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Damien screamed in her ear. She gasped when she saw a black figure silhouetted against the bright yellow sun, almost flying down at her with two readied guns in his hands, about to fire.

"MOVE!"

That one last shout hit her like a train, grinding gears in her head and forcing her reflexing to kick in. After that, everything went into slow motion. A burning vigor arose in her chest, and in a single burst of renewal, her senses came back to life. Before Kid had reached the ground, Stella pushed herself back up like a spring and back flipped out of the way, following with a 180-degree twist and finishing with a backwards one-hander, all with Damien secured tightly in her grasp.

As Kid came reigning down like a meteor, he ignored the fact that his target had already made her way out of his line of vision, paying more attention to his plan of attack. He curled up into a ball and dove into the ground, unrolling himself at the last minute to kick out his leg and make contact with the ground.

Dust had collected all around him, temporarily blinding him. Confident he had made his target, he brushed away all the dirt to finish off the job with his guns.

"Wah-HOO! We did it! We beat em'!" Patty shouted in joy.

"Hold on Patty…Let's not get ahead of ourselves…" Something didn't seem right to Kid. When he made contact, he expected to feel the slightest bit of resistance on Stella's body, but instead it felt like he had landed on…solid ground.

"What the hell!? Where'd she go?" When the dust cleared, he saw that the crater he had made when he landed was empty. Nobody was to be found, nor weapon. "Woah, well, they've got to be here somewhere." Liz said.

"How is that possible? I didn't see her move from her position at all, where could she have gone?" Kid thought, confused and puzzled.

Behind him, the crowd of classmates and one teacher had been equally as confused as Kid, looking all around for her.

_"__You sure you want to do this?"_

_"__Yes, I'm sure. Just follow my lead."_

_"__But they'll find us out!"_

_"__Trust me, they won't know what hit them."_

_"__I'm sensing your wavelengths again. You've got to keep those under control. I could already tell you were losing your edge while fighting."_

_"__I know-"_

_"__Don't 'I know' me, listen! If your soul lengths creep back up, the civilians down there can and will tell a difference, and they won't hesitate to throw you and me both into the dungeons! I need you to remain calm and collected for this. Concentrate, got it?"_

_"__Yes, yes. I understand."_

What Kid didn't know was that Stella and Damien were up above the crowd on top of one of the giant red spikes protruding out of the massive buildings, giving it a perfect symmetrical feel that Kid loved.

"I could have sworn I saw her somewh-" Kid was halted by an impending force on the back of his head. Stella had bounded off the tower silently and swiftly roundhouse kicked Kid with her left leg at the back of his skull and her right one stationed at the base of his neck.

A fiendish 'crack' could be heard coming from Kid's neck. He, his partners, and all the people behind them let out a gasp at the same time, followed by a moment of silence. As he was pushed forward, Stella took advantage and kicked back off him to make a quick getaway.

Kid was easily knocked onto the ground with a 'thump.' She wouldn't admit it, but Stella had been scared that she had accidentally snapped his neck when she pushed off of him.

She returned to her original spot on the building after retreating from her first strike.

_"__Souls undead; Spirits unborn._

_All those who have suffered and mourned._

_Hear my cry, oh children of the night._

_I lift thee up to the land of light._

_Go astray from the land of the dead,_

_And find comfort from where I have led." _

As Stella uttered her last sentence, she and her partner were able to feel the strong bond shielding her from exposing her immense soul wavelength deteriorate. Stella had purposely taken down the camouflaging spell protecting her from being detected by those with soul perception. In order to be able to perform her next attack, this was mandatory, for she could not wield the common witch powers while under these circumstances.

"Here we go, you ready, Damien?" Stella asked, her voice showing no emotion compared to her widened and alert eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He answered back.

"Alright." With a deep breath, Stella's soul was resonated with Damien's, locking them together in a synchronized wavelength.

"Soul resonance." They both chanted in unison.

Down below, Kid was scrutinizing what he had experienced.

He got up on all fours, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly. "Was that her?" He heard Patty ask from the back of his head. "No, Patty, it was a fifty pound bug that swooped in and hit me with one of its gigantic legs." He mumbled sarcastically. "Really?! There are fifty pound bugs that exist in the desert? Woah, that's so cool! Are you okay though Kid? Did the bug hurt you?"

Kid and Liz both rolled their eyes at her incompetence. "I was kidding, Patty. And yes, I just so happen to be perfectly fine." Kid steadied himself on two legs and fervently scoped the area around him. He knew that this girl was quick, but that was lightning fast in his point of view. She had crept up on him like a snake pouncing on a poor innocent mouse. "_Now_ where did that brat go? One minute she's making moves that she knowingly knocks me to the ground with, and the next she's hiding like a scared little child." He thought to himself, curious of her whereabouts. The rapid trust to his head made his vision shake; his whole line of focus became marginally fuzzy, which did not help him in playing 'I spy' with the bothersome imbecile.

"I'm done playing games, my friend. Come out, come out wherever you are! I promise I'll only brutally injure you!" He called out, hoping that she would hear his threatening words and come back to the fight.

Hold on, there was something not quite right here. The soul energy wavelength that he had identified with Stella was now gone. It had been replaced with a raging, robust energy that simply could not have belonged to her. When he tried using soul perception to pinpoint her location, that was the only wavelength that stood out. And it was coming from behind him.

"Hey, jackass! Up here!"

Kid spun around to see his opponent standing on top of his father's school. She was located at the very edge of the blood red spike protruding from the nose of the center skull décor covering the entrance. She was standing in the position similar to a swimmer about to dive into a pool of water. Her arms were outstretched far from her body with her weapon held in her right hand. He could almost see her carmine collared eyes fixate on him with a solemn demeanor.

"How about instead of warding off like that, you come back down _here_?"

"…No thank you."

"Why you little-" Kid warmed himself up to leap into the air, but was cut short when an obscure pull wrapped itself around his ankle, forcing himself back to the ground. In a short panic, Kid reflexively tried kicking off the unknown thing coiling itself around his leg.

He pushed himself back up on his knees to look behind him. To his surprise, a translucent, foggy mass was curled up around his calf, shaped just like the hand of a ghost. "What the hell…?" He questioned.

"Kid!" Liz screamed. "Wha-?" A second hand shot out unexpectedly from the floor beneath them and grabbed ahold of Kid's other leg. Like a snake, they both inched up his legs, leaving behind a cold feeling which made his skin crawl. "There are more!" Patty whimpered when she saw several more ghostly hands rise all around Kid's body.

"What are you doing!? Kid, get up!" Liz shouted at her miester, who was obviously struggling to swat the hands away, but stopped when he realized they could not be touched, and each attempt at shaking them off resulted in his own hands cutting through them like air. "I can't! They're holding me down, and I'm not able to touch them!" He shouted back, rethinking his predicament and tried shooting all around him to rid the hands. All the bullets passed straight through, hitting the ground behind them.

The misty digits dug into Kid's flesh, holding him down securely. The hands themselves could not be physically touched or hit, but they still had the power and ability to hold down such a force on Kid that he remained immobile in their grasp.

One by one, more hands wrapped themselves around Kid's limbs; his arms, his hands holding his weapons, his torso, and then his neck and head. A grey fog latched around his neck like a collar, and another pressed onto his forehead, making him draw his head back to look up into the sky.

"What…is…this!?" He tried screaming out, but was again stopped when one final hand slapped across his mouth, silencing him. All other forms of noises were silenced and only heard as mumbles. The more he struggled and struggled, the tighter the hands seemed to get. By now, the pain in his head from when Stella kicked him was numbed out by the ghost hands hugging Kid to the ground. He could no longer move any of his muscles, not even his fingers to pull at the triggers.

"This isn't possible, not in the slightest; a force like this couldn't be obtainable by any normal student! Not by any means! What is going on here?" Kid was too much in a panic state to realize that the tables had been turned on him. He was unknowingly facing the spawn of one of the greatest demons to ever roam the universe, conceived by a majoring witch in a leading order. The ultimate hybrid form was facing Death the Kid, spawn of Shinigami God: Death.

Kid felt the grip on his weapons weaken, and the hands slowly prying his fingers off of his pistols.  
"Kid!" The sisters cried, getting ripped from their master's hands.

The twins were encased by an inescapable fog of intertwining ghost fingers. They could both feel coldness around their handles and barrels, but it was too late to transform back into their human form. The spaces were closing in on them and made it hard for them to even attempt to break free. Screams of panic were let out by both Patty and Liz, who were both not too excited about the prisons they were held in or the uncomfortable drop in temperature and breathing space.

All the students gathered by the entrance were unsure of what to make of it. But Professor Stein's suspicions were confirmed once Stella pulled off her chancy move. "Maka?" He asked the young girl before him, whose mouth was agape and expression was pure astonishment. Her attention was put back on her teacher. "Uh, um, yes, Professor?"

"I need you to please get Spirit out here. I would like to have a talk with him. Can you do that for me?" He asked while still focusing on the advancing battle.

"M-My father? Why?" She asked, curious as to why he could have needed him at this moment. To be honest, she had still wanted to watch the battle.

"I'll answer your questions later; I just need to see him now. God speed…" He held up a hand, dismissing her. He sounded urgent and impatient, which Maka had notice when he began tapping his fingers on the back of his seat and the more often than not turning of his screw. She paused and sighed, leaving the crowd to go back into the building to retrieve her father.

Meanwhile, Kid was still having a hard time battling his tight restraints. With all his might, he tried to pull up his arms to reach out to his weapons who were crying out in terror. All he could possibly do was turn his head to the side to avert his gaze from the sun, who looked like he was having a much better time than Kid.

He could hear a high-pitched whistle ring out in the distance, and jolted his golden orbs over to see Stella in the air, several meters up in the air above his stagnant figure. She was unquestionably wielding her sword with her, drawn back, and about to swing. Her sword had evolved into a much larger sword, with a chainsaw blade in the center of two separate long sword blades.

With one last burst of energy, Kid tried sitting up to get away from the foggy arms keeping him down. He managed to lift himself up about five inches above the ground before being pushed back down.

Stella was already a few feet over Kid, letting out an ear-piercing battle cry as her sword glowed with a pinkish hue, powered by the duo's soul resonance.

Kid prepared for the impact and shut his eyes tight, hating to submit to her like this helplessly. Within a few seconds, he would ruin his father's perfect architecture with the blood and brain matter splattered all over the pavement. After all, he knew from the get-go that he was nothing but complete and utter filth and a good-for-nothing son.

He awaited his demise, which was taking much longer than expected; but hey, death doesn't go by quickly. It's there for you to savor each and every moment of it. Even though he was a Shinigami himself and could take a rough beating, he wasn't invincible. Only fully-matured Shinigamis were immortal, like his father.

_'__Thud'_

Kid flinched at the pound of the ground under him made. She must have landed. It made Kid curious as to why he wasn't struck yet; it was probably because the sadistic bitch above him wanted to watch him cower in fear. He was _not_ going to let her get that satisfaction from him. After a few more seconds of waiting, he finally wondered why he wasn't being smashed to pieces yet. He lifted his eyelids gradually to meet eye to eye with Stella, whose legs were parted at either side of Kid's middle, staring down at him.

After locking gazes for a moment or two, his eyes wandered to where her sword was. His face was still turned, and upon moving his eyes just a few inches to the side, he met with his own reflection in the shiny metal of Damien's blade. It was like he could see Damien's own eyes in the red and black colors of the chainsaw prongs. Half of his blade was dug into the hard floor, setting cracks in the pavement. Halfway into the ground. That could have easily gone right through Kid like a butter knife through butter.

Kid felt the weight of the ghost arms and hands be lifted off of him, and sank back down into the earth, disappearing from sight. For some reason, however, something stopped him from getting back up. His heart felt like it was going to explode at any moment, and his eyes were huge while his pupils dilated to the size of dots.

Stella crouched down to him, with her knee resting on his chest. "I can tell that underestimation in both of our cases is not the wisest thing, nor safest." She pulled up her partner from the ground and swung him behind her and back into the holster on her back. A sinister smile seemed to be plastered on her face, and Kid hated it just as much as he hated her kneeling on his jacket.

He narrowed his eyes and tried to shove her off, but missed and swatted at the air when she got up before he had a chance to punch her in the throat.

"Word of advice, I think we should both watch our backs from now on, no?" She curtsied and bowed her head as Liz and Patty returned to their human form, assisting Kid up.

"Kid, Liz Patty; It's been a pleasure doing business with you." She said contemptuously, and strolled into the sea of people who were dumbfounded at the fact that an unknown stranger had just beaten one of the school's greatest miesters.

Her partner manifested back into his original form out of his miesters' leather holster, walking close beside her. They both felt glaring eyes upon them as they went through the school's entrance.

"I think we will all end up getting along with each other fabulously." Stella whispered to Damien. She would soon find that that making friends is not all that it is cut out to be.

* * *

**Hey people! Phew, thank GOD that chapter is over! No lie, I spent over 100 hours altogether trying to piece together this next chapter, and these last few days and extended release dates were taken up just to tie up loose ends and such. Also, another note to take into consideration: I made this fanfic in the time period setting after the ANIME. Not the manga. The anime to me is just more straight foreword and is easier to write about. That is all for now, but stay tuned for the next chapter which will hopefully be out soon! Have a lovely day!**


End file.
